Jane (The Walking Dead)
Despite being one of the main protagonists in the second season of the Walking Dead Game and doing several heroic acts Jane has some traits of a villain such as being selfish, showing a lack of remorse for other survivors, having signs of being mentally unstable, and forcing her nihilistic and social darwinistic points of view on "survival" onto Clementine. History Not much is known about Jane's life before or as the outbreak began. However, in " Amid The Ruins, it is revealed that Jane had a sister, Jaime. She and her sister used to visit an amusement park in Virginia every summer, where Jane liked to pretend that they weren't sisters, instead merely friends. Jane also liked to tease her sister, in ways such as putting gum in her hair and then cutting it out to give Jaime a silly haircut. Back No Going Back, Jane tells Clementine about an incident in which she drank a bottle of alcohol belonging to her parents, when she was not too much older than Clementine. After drinking it and realizing there were sugar crystals at the bottom of the bottle, she smashed the bottle on the floor to get to them, not being able to tell them from shattered glass. Her sister, Jaime, had to call for an ambulance. During the apocalypse Jane has been in many groups of survivors and seen many people die do to stupid reasons including her little sister Jamie whom given up on living and let herself get eaten by walkers this caused Jane's "it is best to be alone" survivor idealism. Villainous acts *Abandoning her sister Jamie to die *Shown little remorse for members of Clementine group that were killed by Carver or the walker herd. *Made numerous attempts to convince Clementine to abandon Sarah. *Made numerous attempts to convince Clementine to go off alone and leave her group behind. *Robed Arvo and took his medical supplies/ treating to kill him if she her see's him again. *Had sex with Luke when he was on Walker patrol duty. *Provoked Kenny into attacking her so Clementine would "see Kenny for what he really is" *Lying about AJ the newborn baby's death to convince Clementine to kill Kenny. Gallery 640px-IHW_New_Girl_1.png|Jane alone Talking C.png|Jane talking about Rebecca leave her.png|Kane telling Clementine to abandon Sarah Jane covered.PNG|Jane 640px-AmTR_Don't_Come_Back.png|Robbing Arvo stabed by Kenny.png|Jane's death Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Villains Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Final Boss Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Fan Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cowards Category:In love villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Protective Villains Category:Thief Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Frauds Category:Successful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:True Neutral Category:Liars Category:Insecure Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Jerks Category:Nihilists Category:Fearmongers Category:Propagandists Category:Sociopaths Category:Living Villains